Mayhem at the Movies
This Director: Lights! Camera! Action! Then they ran away from the Ghost and Mummies Doug: Come back! That was a Great shot! Jonathan: Earl is filming a the Mummies and Ghost Earl: Stay the frame. A little more to the left. That's it! Beautiful! Meanwhile Ryan: I can't wait to see my dad at the Milton Bros Movies Studio. And he's a Director and a friend to the Milton Bros. Zoey: Do you think we could meet some movies star, unlike Chris. Mike: Sci-Ryan could see some actors like Ryanosa, Magianort and Ryder. Gwen: Robin, are you still looking at that book? Robin: My Apologies, it's just that I haven't read anything as fascinating seen the hidden of Atlantis. It explains how to capture supernatural critters. Then Usopp and Chopper hugged the Book Sora: Look, even Usopp and Chopper find a Gripping. Owen: Any Book that has Ghost on the run, it's all right by je. Cody: So am I! Doki: Um, Usopp, Chopper. I think you need to let go of that book. Usopp: Chopper: He's right! We're letting it go for our Protection! Nami: (Sigh) Boys. Courtney: Tell me about it. Sci-Ryan: I think my father works there. They made it to the Studio and they saw a Man leaving Robert: Alright, I'm leaving. You know where to reach me if you change your mind. Jonathan: Doug: He's right! We'll never sell to you, Zabrinski! Jonathan: Hey, Son. I'm sorry, but Visitor are off today. Forever. Earl: Don't worry about your dad's and my brother Doug, they're a bit (whistle) Down. Our Studio is haunted. Ryan: Well, don't worry, Dad! We're Mystery Heroes. And we'll get rid of your ghost problem in no time. Gwen: Mr Milton! I'm a big fan of your movies, My favourite movie is Emperor New Groove! Can get your autograph? Doug: Why, sure. You know, I was almost nominated for best director on that one. Oh, this is fantastic! Arnold, did you call your Son and his friends? Arnold: Yeah, I did! I heard about these cats from Jimmy over at Sunshine Studio. Sci-Ryan: Ryan and I can handle it, Father. Like Ryan, Sora, Crash and I got Keyblades. Jonathen: I get it. He crash into things and he is a bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot. They went to Studio A Doug: Studio A is where it all has started. Though I fear to spread the entire lot by now. Trent: Who was that guy, Mr. Jonathan: That Man that you saw? That was Robert Zabrinski. From Greenwood Development, he was trying to buy my friend's Studio from us. Ryan: Alright, let's split up And look for clues. Sora: Ryan and Gwen will help Doki and Cody. Robin: Then, Me, Mundi, Courtney, Fransworth and Hermes will check out the rest of lots with the Milton Bros. Luffy: Arnold: I'm sorry, Kid. We don't have a Cafeteria, we just Catering. Earl: I think there's some left at the- Owen, Cody, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Chopper, Usopp, Fico, Otto, Fry and Bender went inside to find some food, then Doug, Earl, Arnold and Jonathan shrug at each other for why they went off the Food for Otto and the others are at Medieval Set at Night Otto: Is it Night time in this Set? Fico: Then they saw a Key, they are gonna reach it but the Caterpult just throw the Key far away from the Set Owen: Oh no! Cody: Let's go get it. They went off to get it Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts